The present invention relates to a magnetic head, and more particularly it relates to a magnetic head comprising a single head body having a plurality of magnetizing means thereon.
Generally, a conventional magnetic head comprises an iron core and a coil positioned around the core. Such magnetic head can be used for recording information on a magnetizable medium such as a magnetic tape or a floppy disc. Recently, since a vertical magnetizing system has been proposed and floppy discs have been remarkably developed, high density magnetic recording is required. For example, in a recent floppy disc, a distance between two adjacent recording tracks on the disc is extremely narrow. For example, such distance is 1/48 inch (about 0.529 mm) or less than 1/48 inch. When the magnetic recording operation is performed with respect to such floppy disc by using the abovementioned conventional magnetic head, the magnetic head must be positioned on or above the desired recording track on the disc. Conventionally, the positioning of the magnetic head was effected by shifting the head in a radial direction of the disc by means of a feed mechanism including a lead screw. However, due to a dimensional error in the manufacture of the lead screw, an error in the mounting and adjusting of the magnetic head and because of the extremely narrow distance between the tracks, in the positioning of the head with respect to the recording track, a so-called "off-track" phenomenon will occur, which results in inaccurate recording. Further, there was a problem that the head will bound on the floppy disc.
An object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic head which eliminates the above drawbacks and has a simple construction.